1. Technical Field
This invention relates to jewelry and jewelry configuration. More particularly, the invention relates to providing a wide array of jewelry articles with widely varying appearances assembled from a consistent selection of individual components.
2. Related Art
Jewelry and its manufacturing have changed little over the years. To manufacture a ring, for example, molten metal is generally poured into a mold to form the ring. While the mold provides a convenient mechanism for defining the shape and size of the ring, the molding process is not flexible: the mold produces the same ring every time.
Rings are often manufactured with mounting prongs or receptacles which accept adornments such as precious or semi-precious stones, gems, birthstones or other adornments. A craftsman forms an arrangement of the adornments an integral part of the ring. However, when a customer desires an alternate arrangement or selection of adornments or an alternate ring shape or design, the customer must rely again on the expertise of the craftsman. Regardless of the craftsman's skill level, modifying a ring to meet the customer expectations often cannot be accomplished at all, and when the modification can be accomplished, the craftsman may takes weeks to recast or redesign the ring.
Jewelry is manufactured using a vast selection of different metals, stones, shapes, sizes, and designs. Furthermore, every individual will have their own tastes and preferences for any of the metals, stones, shapes, or other design parameters. As a result, customer interest in alternate designs is a growing and significant challenge for the jewelry industry.
There is a need for addressing the problems noted above and others previously experienced in the creation and modification of jewelry.